


Temptation

by Akaiba



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a bunch of prompts I got asking for smut. </p><p>Dorian wants Cullen to try something a little out of his comfort zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

"And you want to… there?!" Cullen squeaks ‘there’ with all the same horror as if Dorian had just said he’d rather like to go down on Corypheus and it takes all of his considerable but rarely exercised restraint not to laugh.

"Not if you are so wholly opposed to the idea." Dorian replies mildly instead. While Cullen is apparently more than fine with having a cock in his arse, this seems to be too much for his delicate chantry boy sensibilities and while Dorian is so sorely tempted to wear him down so he can see that scandalised face when he does it, he also very much doesn’t want to push Cullen out of his comfort zone.

"But… why would you want to do that? It doesn’t seem fun for you." Cullen frowns like he can’t grasp at the concept and Dorian has to wonder if Cullen’s more innocent, endearing qualities might be the death of him.

"Sucking my cock offers you no benefit, yet you do that with glee."

"T-that’s… different. I like d-doing… that "

"And why would that be?"

"I like what it… does to you."

"And therein lies your answer, amatus." Dorian finishes with the smallest flourish he can manage. "I like doing things to you that make you a writhing hulk of wanton desire, crying out for my touch."

"M-Maker’s breath!" Cullen chokes, such a delightful shade of red that he always turns when they discuss intimate things. Give the man a sword and he’ll cut down armies, but tell him you wouldn’t shoving your tongue up his arse and he stammers incoherently for a minute. Dorian prays their enemies never find that detail out, but it would make for an interesting battle at least. He shakes the image of thirty red templars shouting crude offets of sexual acts at Cullen from his mind.

"You get my point." Dorian waves at him and can’t help smiling, Cullen is so easily his elder and the accomplished, experienced Commander but in this Dorian tends to lead. Cullen isn’t virginal by any means, but he is so wonderfully vanilla that Dorian can’t help wanting to corrupt him. Just a bit.

"I j-just… it doesn’t seem… clean." Cullen ducks his head as if that might hide his blush and Dorian can’t help but chuckle then..

He lifts a small item up to Cullen. “That’s why you’ll wash with this.” As if it should be obvious. Cullen looks up to the little object as Dorian squeezes it gently. Much like a tiny bellows it pushes air out and Dorian helpfully chirps, “Of course when you bathe, that’ll be water and you’ll put it-”

"No." Cullen instantly blurts and Dorian shuts up.

"Too far?" Cullen looks about one moment from fainting. The man nods and Dorian quickly puts the little device away in a drawer before smiling gently. "These things we talk about… they are not an obligation, Cullen. Don’t feel guilty when you do not want to do them." He can see the man already turning inwards and berating himself. Cullen looks up at him and then away as if ashamed.

"I don’t… I don’t like denying you things." Cullen confesses. "I want you to have everything."

How strange, Dorian finds it, that Cullen cannot talk about their sex life without turning every shade of red under the sun, but only a hint of pink when he so easily discusses the depths of his feelings and it is the sex Dorian can talk about almost dismissively, but the emotions he struggles to give voice to. “I do have everything.” Dorian says softly, hand closing around Cullen’s. “Never think that I do not. Though… I could do with a kiss.”

Cullen gives a breathless, huff of a laugh and leans forward eagerly. “That I can do.”

And Dorian dismisses that as the end of it. He leaves the discarded cleaning tool in a drawer, figuring they might never have need of it, and forgets about the idea but for the occasional fantasy.

Cullen does not.

Cullen worries and frets, turns the idea over and around in his mind until ultimately he decides he’s being silly to rule it out without even entertaining it. It isn’t as if Dorian would hurt him, or not let him back out. He could try as far as he was comfortable with and see how it went.

Still, the idea of embarrassing himself kept him quiet for a long while. Longer still when he took the previously discarded device and set about trying it out.

Cullen was very much not a fan of that thing, at all. At least it was fairly self-explanatory and he could tend to himself without having to ask anyone any further embarrassing questions.

Dorian is painfully aware that Cullen is hiding something and curiosity turns to worry when Cullen shies away from him throughout the day. He thinks he’s done something wrong and corners Cullen in a corridor to apologise.

"You think… Maker, no. Dorian, you haven’t done anything!" Cullen assures him.

Dorian frowns. “I thought… this morning, when I… I mean, you can tell me when you aren’t in the mood, you know that right? It just seemed like you didn’t want me to touch you.”

"Oh. That." Cullen flushes, rubbing at his neck and looking around the empty corridor nervously. "It wasn’t you… I… I-I want something. I just… h-haven’t found… the w-words. T-to a-ask." Cullen coughs and can’t quite make eye contact until he falls silent, as if pleading Dorian to just read his mind.

"Anything, Cullen." Dorian promises. Curiosity pulls at him and he wants to needle Cullen into telling him but forces himself not to, "I won’t pry. Whenever you are ready."

Cullen grasps his hand pleadingly, “I am ready… I just…”

Dorian’s lip curls in a smirk. “It’s too filthy for your sensibilities, isn’t it?” Cullen flushes darker and grudgingly nods. “My, my… what could it be…”

Cullen looks wide-eyed around them again, “Can w-we… go somewhere else, please?”

Dorian obligingly pulls them into an unused side room, the threat of discovery still looming when there is no lock. The corridor isn’t heavily trafficked but someone could always use it anyway. There’s an array of furniture that probably hasn’t seen the light of day for the last few ages, Dorian pushing Cullen to lean against a large table. “And now that I have you alone? Won’t you tell me? A clue, perhaps?”

Cullen’s hands settle on his waist as Dorian stands flush to him. He doesn’t pin him, ever gentle with his skittish Commander, but he does rest his hands on the table behind Cullen and lean in. His mouth meets Cullen’s and the Commander makes a low noise of want, chasing Dorian’s mouth when the mage draws back.

"I could name every filthy act under the sun, amatus, but it might be more time efficient to give me a clue." Dorian hums, mouth tracing Cullen’s jaw.

"O-oh… I-I, um…" Cullen is finding it difficult to think clearly with Dorian’s mouth kissing down his neck, not that he could grasp at the words anyway. "Do you remember… that t-thing…"

"I remember a good many things." Dorian quips, teeth dragging over the bob of Cullen’s throat as the man swallows.

"You know… the thing." Cullen gulps. "You, er… you w-wanted to…" Dorian’s mouth sucks lightly at the join of Cullen’s neck and shoulder, nestled so comfortably in Cullen’s fur and humming encouragingly. "Y-your mouth… d-down, on m-my…"

Dorian takes pity on the struggling Commander and hums thoughtfully. “Wait, are you talking about me eating you out?”

Cullen’s head drops and he makes a pained, strangled noise against Dorian’s shoulder. “Oh, Maker…”

"Is that a yes?"

"…y-yes…"

Dorian grins wolfishly, “I had wondered where my little toy went.”

"Oh, you… I… I’ve been using it." Cullen chokes.

"Yes, I had rather worked that out." Dorian taps Cullen’s jaw and chuckles. "Have you used it today?"

"Yes…"

"Would you like me to take advantage of this fact?" Cullen’s nod is so endearingly eager for a man that had outright refused the notion of such a thing. "Then you had best take your clothes off."

It wasn’t their first time having sex in half-secluded areas around Skyhold and Cullen doesnt offer argument as he strips fast, in militaristic fashion. Dorian does not help him or join him, instead watching the view as Cullen is laid bare and leans against the table. He watches Dorian with flushed cheeks and hooded eyes, his cock already hard and more than interested. Dorian moves to him, feeling as Cullen’s fingers pull at his clothes but don’t do much to remove them. He gets so aroused when he is bare and Dorian isn’t. Their mouths meet and Cullen groans into his mouth, Dorian kissing him hard as Cullen rocks against his hips. Cullen whines when Dorian moves back, not letting him catch his mouth again. "Turn around."

Cullen obeys but, oh... how his eyes darken at being the one to follow orders. He so readily presents himself when Dorian presses one hand between his shoulder blades and pushes him down to rest on the table. His legs stay straight, spreading so wantonly that Dorian has to smirk. Cullen trusts him implicitly, and even if he has doubts still about whether he will enjoy this or not, he trusts Dorian to make it good. He wants whatever Dorian will give. There is a heady power in that control and Dorian shivers as he moves his hands over Dorian's back.

"Do you think you can tell me what you want yet?" He asks.

Cullen shivers. "You know what I want..."

"I want to hear you say it."

"Dorian, I..." Cullen's breath stutters as Dorian's hands settle on his hips, his hips pressing to Cullen's rear and the hard outline of Dorian's cock against him distracts him. "Y-your mouth." Dorian's mouth obligingly moves over Cullen's neck.

"Here?"

"N-no..."

Dorian's mouth kisses lower, following the dip of his spine and humming over Cullen's scars, paying extra attention. "Here?"

"Dorian..." Cullen is definitely whining now.

Dorian slides a finger between Cullen's arse cheeks, brushing over his hole and smirking at the surprised gasp. Cullen arches into the touch and Dorian presses gently again, just a gentle push of skin. "Here, Cullen? Is this where you want me?"

"Y-yes..." Cullen's face is pressed into his arms, fingers digging at the table surface as the man wrestles with crippling embarrassment and unadulterated want. It is the perfect juxtaposed balancing act that Dorian likes to leave him in; begging for Dorian's touch but incoherent with shock at what they are doing, so wholly overrun with pleasure that he can barely breathe.

"Do you want my mouth here?"

"Y-yes!"

"Licking at you, licking you open?"

"M-Maker..."

"Do you want me to hold you open and fuck you on my tongue until you are shaking with need?"

"Dorian... please, yes!"

So Dorian obliges finally, as frantic need tinges Cullen's words. He slides to his knees, hands pushing Cullen wide and baring him as Dorian's mouth kisses his tail bone. In the next moment, his breath ghosts over Cullen's hole and he shudders. Dorian feels it in the flesh he grasps, squeezing once to make Cullen moan as he licks once. It's like he's struck Cullen, the shocked squeak of sound that escapes. So Dorian does it again. And again. And again.

Each lap of Dorian's tongue has Cullen making the same startled, steadily higher sound until Dorian doesn't draw back at all. His tongue laps the circle of Cullen's hole and he moves his lips over it, the slick skin letting him give the most obscene kiss to Cullen's body and he doesn't stop.

Cullen is beside himself, fevered need turning his moans and gasps frantic. His fingers drag across the table and he arches back into Dorian's mouth. He has no presence of mind beyond Dorian and what Dorian is doing to him, hearing nothing but the obscene slide of Dorian's mouth over him and the rooms echo of his cries. Gently, and so slowly, Dorian's tongue probes at him. It pushes so gently at his hole and Cullen makes a sound like a dying Halla as it breaches him. Dorian's tongue thrusts idly into him, drawing back and lapping at him again before pushing him open just enough- not a wider stretch than the tip of his tongue- before drawing back. A slow process that Dorian increases until the length of his tongue is fucking into Cullen's spit slicked hole, sensitive and open as the lewd sounds of exactly what Cullen is letting Dorian do to him echo in his ears. His cock hangs thick and heavy between his legs, dripping and untouched as Dorian fucks him steadily with his tongue. He cannot even hear the sounds he makes, but Dorian does. And, Dorian thinks, so do most of Skyhold.

He is like a man possessed, writhing under Dorian's mouth like he knows no greater pleasure than this torment and Dorian cannot resist pushing the tip of one finger in alongside his tongue. Cullen reacts beautifully to the extra stretch, a desperate groan and pushing back for more. So Dorian obliges, rocking his finger in and out and sucking greedily at Cullen's hole until one finger becomes two. He pushes them wide and slides his tongue between them, not relenting even as his jaw aches and he tires. He is high off the sounds Cullen makes alone and he will not relent until the mountains echo with Cullen's cries of Dorian's name. A lofty goal perhaps, but not unimaginable with the sound Cullen is making.

Cullen comes, still untouched and quite suddenly, but like the Maker himself as ripped his release from him. He arches so taut it looks painful before slumping onto the desk in a heap, nothing but the aged furniture holding him up as Dorian gently rocks his fingers until Cullen all but weeps for him to stop.

"You are the very embodiment of my every temptation..." Dorian muses as he brushes Cullen's sweat-slicked hair from his brow.

Cullen murmurs incoherently and curls into Dorian's touch, though Dorian does not stop congratulating himself, loudly, all the way back to Cullen's office when every servant looks their way and flushes before scurrying away.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: akaiba.tumblr.com


End file.
